elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Upadek Rycerza
Upadek Rycerza Treść (Wyciąg z "Upadku rycerza", Opowieści o bohaterstwie i kodeksu rycerskiego pod redakcją Kirelliana Odreniusa) Legenda o Garridanie Stalrousie opowiedziana przez Jarena Aethelwealda, giermka i przyjaciela I zdarzyło się tak, że w miesiąc przed żniwami na udręczonych suszą polach Farmantle Glens nie było dobrych plonów. Dwadzieścia siedem rodzin, cierpiących z głodu zwróciło się do swego suwerena, który pomagał im już w trudnych czasach. Nie władał żelazną rękawicą, ale delikatną ojcowską ręką. Taki był mój pan Garridan Stalrous, Rycerz z Farmantle Glens. Ze smutkiem patrzyłem, jak pan mój Garridan lustrował wysuszone pola i przeklinał nieszczęście, które sprawiło, że nieba nie spadła ani kropla deszczu. Znajdujący się pod jego opieką ludzie nie przetrwaliby zimy, srogiej i mroźnej w północnych krańcach Jerals. Z jego własnego zapasu ziarna niewiele już zostało. Został w nim zapas na kilka tylko miesięcy dla niego i jego świty. Wiem, że gdyby mój pan miał żywność, chętnie by się nią podzielił, umożliwiając poddanym, aby spłacili dług w sposób, na jaki mogliby sobie pozwolić... w niektórych przypadkach na pewno oddałbym ją za darmo. Coś trzeba było zrobić i to szybko. Nie szczędząc złota, Garridan opłacił największych uczonych, jakich mógł znaleźć, a resztę funduszy przeznaczył na zakup nadwyżek zboża z sąsiednich domen. Minął miesiąc, ale nic się nie pojawiło. Wkrótce Farmantle Glens miało zostać skute lodem, pokrywającym zieleń. Chłopi musieliby się skupić blisko siebie i dzielić tą odrobiną żywności, jaką dał im Garridan. Widziałem, jak nieskończone wprost pokłady cierpliwości mego suwerena zaczynają się kurczyć. Powiedział mi, że rozważał możliwość sprzedaży swego zamku... dobytku... byleby tylko utrzymać swych ludzi przy życiu. Gdyby tylko zbiory były nieco lepsze, byliby ocaleni. Nagle, jak gdyby sama Mara odpowiedziała na jego modlitwy, do zamku Garridana wkroczył uczony z odpowiedzią. Legenda opowiadała o Bezdennym Dzbanie, z którego można było bez końca lać wodę. Jedni mówili, że stworzyli go sami bogowie. Inni, że jakiś potężny czarownik. Bez względu na to, kto go stworzył, Garridan wiedział, że to może być jego szansa. Słuchając wskazówek uczonego, mój pan i ja wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwanie Potoku, aby położyć kres suszy panującej w Farmantle Glens. Droga do wejścia zajęła wiele dni. Gdy pokonaliśmy kręty korytarz, dotarliśmy do niezwykłych drzwi, pokrytych tajemniczymi symbolami. Zgodnie z instrukcjami uczonego, mój pan natarł je odrobiną oczyszczonych soli mrozu i otworzyły się, a my ruszyliśmy naprzód. Jaskinia w zboczu wzgórza prowadziła do niewielkiego zagajnika. W samym jego środku, w eskorcie dwóch dużych głazów stał kamienny ołtarz. Na nim spoczywał Dzban. Wykuty z kryształu pojemnik był chyba najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką widziały moje oczy. Po brzegi wypełniała go woda i jak głosiła legenda, jej poziom miał się nigdy nie obniżyć. Garridan, pragnąć czym prędzej wrócić na swe ziemie porwał Dzban. Nagle zatrzęsła się ziemia, jak gdyby rozgniewały się same góry. Niebo zmieniło barwę z jasnego błękitu na straszną szarość. Nawet drzewa zdawały się uchylać od ołtarza, jak gdyby bojąc się tego, co miało nadejść. Wtedy, bez ostrzeżenia jeden z głazów pękł i wybuchł! Wzrok mi zamarł i serce stanęło, gdy ujrzałem strażnika gaju. To ogromne stworzenie wyglądało na wykute z tego samego kryształu, co dzban. Ruszyło na mojego pana. Otaczające je powietrze było zimne, niczym na lodowców w górach dalekiej północy. Była to istota z lodu... żywy, oddychający lód! Garridan krzykiem kazał mi uciekać i dobył miecza. Wciąż trzymając jedną ręka Dzban wyprowadził potężne cięcie. Hartowana stal zaśpiewała trafiając w cel, ale cios był niczym uderzenie kolca w najtwardszą ze skał. Mój pan nie znał strachu, uderzał raz za razem, ale ciosy odbijały się, nie czyniąc żadnej szkody. Wtedy stwór jednym potężnym uderzeniem powalił mego pana. Miecz wypadł mu a dłoni, zamarł na ziemi, patrząc w oczy swej lodowej śmierci. Stwór raz jeszcze uniósł ramię, aby śmiertelny zadać cios i uderzył bezbronnego Garridana. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobił. Być może działał instynktownie, a może po prostu źle ocenił sytuację. Pan mój uniósł się jednak na kolana, zasłaniając się Bezdennym Dzbanem. Uderzenie trafiło w dzban właśnie czyniąc straszliwy hałas. Było słychać ryk wody i okropny dźwięk pękania, gdy z rozbitego dzbana na wszystkie strony tryskała marznąca woda. Gdy patrzyłem zdumiony woda pokryła mego biednego pana i stwora, z którym walczył. Zostali zawieszeni w przestrzeni, jak gdyby zamarzli na kość. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje. Patrzyłem przerażony, jak obaj znaleźli się w lodowym grobowcu. Widziałem wyraz twarzy Garridana, gdy pochłaniał go lód. Kilka łez zamarzło i upadło mu do stóp, niczym piękne błękitne kryształy. Wiedział, że zawiódł. Jego ludzi czekała śmierć z głodu i to przez niego. Lód pokrył cały gaj.. drzewa, skały, ziemię... wszystko. Wtedy dopiero zdałem sobie sprawę, że zamarza powietrze. Początkowo przypominało to mroźną zimową noc, ale szybko zrobiło się gorzej. Chłód był tak dotkliwy, że zaczął palić niczym ogień... Moje ściśnięte gardło nie chciało przepuszczać powietrza. Zacząłem tracić czucie w rękach i nogach, wzrok począł zachodzić mi mgłą. Musiałem uciec z tego lodowego gaju, aby opowiedzieć historię Garridana. Przynajmniej tyle mogłem uczynić dla tego szlachetnego człowieka. Zdobyłem się na nadludzki wysiłek i przebiegłem przez skuty lodem gaj z powrotem do jaskini. Ledwie uniosłem życie. Powrotną podróż do domeny Garridana odbyłem w smutku. Jechałem z ciężkim sercem pogrążony w rozpaczy. To był dobry człowiek, najwspanialszy, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem. Zasługiwał na lepszą śmierć. Kiedy w końcu dotarłem na przedmieścia Farmantle Glen, czekali na mnie farmerzy. Chciałem im przekazać smutne nowiny, ale podnieśli radosny okrzyk! Powiedzieli, że raptem tydzień wcześniej na ich pola spadł dziwny, błękitny deszcz i następnego dnia wszystko zaczęło rosnąć, jak gdyby nigdy nie było suszy. Dokładnie wtedy mój mistrz zamarzł w tym straszliwym gaju... a jego łzy zamarzły na błękitne kryształy, uwięzione niczym krople deszczu! Spojrzałem w niebo i widok migoczących świateł dodał mi otuchy. Podziękowałem Marze i ruszyłem do domu. de:Ritteruntergang en:Knightfall es:El ocaso del caballero fr:La Chute du chevalier ru:Легенды о рыцарях Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki